My Immortal
by hamstagirl
Summary: Die unsterblichen Gedanken von Liebenden zwischen Verzweiflung, Angst und Stolz. (Ich weiß, dass das schrecklich kitschig klingt...) Songfiction
1. Abbys Gedanken

**Titel:** "My Immortal"  
**Autor**. Hamstagirl  
** Disclaimer:** ER gehört mir nicht, Song „My Immortal"von Evanscence  
**Zusammenfassung:** Abbys Gedanken an Carter und umgekehrt.  
  
Das Ergebnis einer langweiligen Religionsstunde, einer Nachbarin mit  
Evanescence in ihrem Diskman und Schreibwut.

* * *

_ "I'm so tired of being here"_  
  
Ich habe es so satt, hier zu sein. Du bist irgendwo in Afrika um die Welt zu  
retten und ich sitze heulend in meiner Wohnung. Das war ein ziemlich  
wortloses Ende der Beziehung, aber es macht keinen Unterschied:  
Es ist aus.  
  
"_Suppressed by all my childish fears"  
_  
Unterdrückt von meinen kindischen Ängsten. Angst vor Bindung, Angst vor  
Veränderung und Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Nur hat sich das Schwert nun gegen mich gerichtet. Ich bin 1000 Male vor meinen Problemen geflüchtet,  
jetzt hast du dasselbe getan. Nichts, was ich dir übel nehmen könnte.  
  
"_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave"_  
  
Warum konntest du nicht einfach gehen, ohne dabei mein Herz mitzunehmen?  
Nach Richard und Luka habe ich mir geschworen, mich nicht wieder  
leichtsinnig zu verlieben. Ich sollte beginnen, aus meinen Fehlern zu  
lernen.  
  
"_Because your presence still lingers here"_  
  
Ich sehe jede einzelne Erinnerung, jeden Kuss, jede Berührung vor mir. Die Kissen riechen immer noch nach dir. Warum mussten wir ständig streiten? Die  
letzen Jahre hätten perfekt sein können.  
Wir haben zu viele Fehler gemacht.  
  
_ "And it won't leave me alone"  
_  
Carter, lass' mich in Ruhe! Lass' mich mein Leben leben. Es ist aus,  
vorbei! Ich beginne zu schluchzen. Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass es Schlimmeres gibt, als eine schwierige Trennung. Es funktioniert nicht. Ich hatte damals  
recht: Du willst nicht, dass ich dich liebe.  
  
"_These wounds won't seem to heal"_  
  
Diese Wunden werden mein ganzes Leben lang nicht heilen. Ich dachte, nach all meinen Fehlern, wärst du das einzig Richtige in meinem Leben. Mein Gott,  
ich war so naiv, dass ich dachte, du wärst anders, etwas Besonderes.  
  
"_This pain is just too real"_  
  
Du hast es geschafft, mich endgültig zu vernichten. Verdammt, ich lieb dich. Ich habe versucht, es mir auszureden. Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde.  
Ohne Erfolg. Ich habe es dir nie wirklich gesagt, aber ich dachte du würdest es fühlen.  
  
_ "There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
_  
Ich dachte, du meinst es Ernst. Wir würden uns „lieben und ehren, bis dass  
der Tod uns scheidet." Ich lerne wirklich nicht aus meinen Fehlern. Das ist es, was mich jedes Mal noch tiefer stürzt. Du hast dich nicht sicher mit mir gefühlt. Ein weiteres  
Zeichen, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind.  
  
"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"  
_  
Ich habe und ich würde deine Tränen wegwischen. Ein einfacher Anruf und ich wäre bei dir. Ich habe es versucht. Gammas Tod war schrecklich. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass Eric ihr Begräbnis ruiniert hat. Er ist krank und hat es nicht mit Absicht getan. Ich habe versucht, dir zur Seite zu stehen.  
Das Talent zur starken Frau im Hintergrund habe ich nun mal nicht. Für solche Sachen hattest du dir eindeutig die falsche Frau ausgesucht. Ich habe es versucht!  
  
"_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_  
  
Ich habe immer versucht deine Ängste zu vertreiben. Du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt. Es war auch nicht besonders offensichtlich. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich dir nicht immer beistehen konnte.  
Aber wie sollte ich zwischen meinem Bruder und dir entscheiden?  
  
"_And I've held your hand through all of these years"  
_  
Beistehen, dir den Rücken stärken, deine Hand halten. Das sind Dinge, die ich versucht habe zu verwirklichen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Mein Leben ist kompliziert genug- auch ohne dir noch Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich dachte, mit dir würde alles besser werden. Ich habe allen Menschen um mich nur Unglück gebracht. Verzeih mir  
bitte!  
  
"**_But you still have all of me!"_**

* * *

"Carters Gedanken" kommen mit demnächsten Kapitel.

Freue mich über Reviews!


	2. Carters Gedanken

**Carter:  
**  
_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
  
Ich dachte immer, wahre Liebe ist eine Erfindung der Schriftsteller. Aber  
es gibt sie. Man weiß nur nicht, wie sie aussieht, wie sie sich anfühlt oder wo man sie finden kann. Oft denkt man, man hätte sie gefunden. Aber meistens ist es nur die „falsche"Liebe. Sie blendet, sie betrügt. Trotzdem fühlt sie sich gut an. Für eine Zeit lang Doch dann reißt sie dein Herz in Stücke.  
Woher soll ich wissen, ob du meine wahre Liebe bist?  
  
_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_  
Das Leben, das ich zurück gelassen habe oder jenes, das du verlassen hast.  
Wir werden nie wissen, wer zuerst geflüchtet ist. Aber ich weiß, dass weglaufen alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hat. Hätte ich die Chance, würde  
ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles anders machen. Ich würde verstehen,  
dass dein kranker Bruder in diesem Moment dringender Hilfe nötig hatte. Meinen kindischen Stolz würde ich auch vergessen. Ich würde mich freuen, dass du wegen mir zu Gammas Begräbnis gekommen bist, anstatt dich wie ein Stück Dreck zu behandeln. Mit ein bisschen mehr Courage und weniger Angst  
würde ich jetzt ein perfektes Leben haben.  
  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
  
Schweißgebadet wache ich nachts auf. Jede Nacht träume ich den selben Traum: Dein Gesicht am anderen Ende eines dunklen Tunnels. Ich laufe. Doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich komme keine Bisschen von der Stelle. Schlimmer noch, dein Gesicht verschwindet langsam ins Dunkle. Dann wache ich auf. Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mehr durch geschlafen. Das Einzige, was mich noch vom Wahnsinn bewahrt, ist die Arbeit hier im Kongo. Menschen,  
die die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn die Lage hoffnungslos ist. Kinder, die sich über einen simplen Buntstift genauso freuen wie über ein Rennrad. Männer, die nach einem verlorenen Spiel heimkehren und ein Fest feiern. Einfach so, weil sie leben, weil ihre Familien gesund sind. Niemand käme hier auf die Idee, zu meckern bloß weil der Bus 5 Minuten Verspätung hat.

Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich mit dir teilen möchte und ich habe  
keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll.  
  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
  
Jeden Tag verschwindet deine Stimme mehr und mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was du wirklich gesagt hast oder was meiner Fantasie entsprungen ist. Es ist als würde jede Erinnerung kontinuierlich von einem neuen Erlebnis ersetzt werden. Wie ein Virus, der langsam alle Dateien löscht. Ich verliere meine Erinnerung an alles. An den Geruch bei _Starbuck's,_ Weavers Stimme, die uns zum Arbeiten auffordert oder die nervigen Drehkreuze am Eingang der Hochbahn. Selbst meine eigene Telefonnummer scheine ich zu vergessen. Ich  
habe keine Ahnung, wie ich diesen Vorgang stoppen kann.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
  
Ich kann fast jede Wunde heilen. Brandwunden, Schusswunden, Platzwunden,...  
Doch bei dieser einen bin ich hilflos. Unwissend und naiv wie ein Kleinkind. Es schient als hätte jede Art von Instinkt bei dir ausgesetzt. Wir, ich, hätte wissen müssen, dass wir uns gegenseitig nur noch tiefer in den Strudel ziehen. Es kann nichts Vernünftiges passieren, wenn zwei instabile Menschen versuchen, sich zu stabilisieren. Es war dein Fehler zu denken, dass ich dir jemals die Sicherheit geben würde, die du verdienst.  
Wir haben uns an einen Strohhalm geklammert, der nicht stark genug war.  
Alles, was bleibt, ist eine große Wunde.  
  
_This pain is just to real  
_  
Der Schmerz ist zu verheerend, um nur ein einziges Mal darüber nachzudenken. Ich arbeite und schlafe. Dieser monotone Rhythmus macht das Leben einigermaßen erträglich. Ein einziger Gedanke an dich ist, als würde man von 1000 kleinen Nadeln durchbohrt werden. Man kann an nichts anderes denken, als den Schmerz. Warum habe ich den Liebeskummer? Schließlich bin ich nach Afrika geflüchtet und nicht du. Es ist schwer, wenn man niemandem  
mehr die Schuld zuweisen kann.  
  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
Wenn ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang hier verstecke, wird dann alles  
besser? So gut mir dieser Gedanke auch gefällt, ich bezweifele es. Irgendwann werde ich dann allein in einem riesigen Haus sitzen. Meine Tage als Held der _„Ärzte ohne Grenzen"_werden vorbei sein. Alle anderen Ärzte werden zuhause sein. Manche bei ihren Kinder, andere bei ihren Freunden.  
Wer wird auf mich warten? Meine Mutter, die die meiste Zeit in Europa verbringt? Mein Vater, den ich eigentlich nicht kenne? Es ist sinnlos. Das  
Ergebnis lauter immer gleich: Niemand.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
  
Ich könnte immer noch derjenige sein, der deine Tränen wegwischt. Im Nachhinein komme ich mir selbst kindisch vor. Nein, kindisch ist falsch.  
Selbst ein Baby hätte diese Situation besser lösen können. Wieso  
mussten wir über alles diskutieren wenn ein „Ich liebe dich!"einfacher  
gewesen wäre? Die Tränen waren alle vergebens.  
  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
  
In diesem Moment verstehe ich jede deiner Ängste haargenau. Ich begreife die Angst vor dem Altern, die Angst vor der Einsamkeit und die Angst vor  
Demütigung und Schmerz. „Diese Dinge passieren allen, nur nicht mir.", dachte ich lange Zeit. Jetzt erkenne ich, dass niemand davor gefeit ist. Es gibt keine Jungbrunnen und keinen Magneten für Freunde. Diese Furcht ist  
nicht lächerlich sondern begründet. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung.  
  
_ I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_  
Diese Jahre haben uns zusammengeschweißt, Abby. Enger und unlösbarer als  
wir eigentlich wollten. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, gehen wir daran zu  
Grunde.  
Das ist genau, was ich befürchte. Irgendwann töten uns unsere Ängste  
nachdem sie uns zuvor jede Freude genommen haben. Irgendwann bestehen  
unsere Herzen nur noch aus Stein.  
Dann wird es zu spät sein.

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along! _

* * *

(A/N: Danke an Steffi, für füttern meines Gehirns mit Motivation.)


End file.
